gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Loser Like Me (Season Five)
Loser Like Me is an original song featured in New Directions, the thirteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie, Blaine, Sam, and Tina. They re-did the song previously sung in Original Song, the sixteenth episode of Season Two, as part of the show's special hundredth episode. Tina is still uncertain about what to do after graduation, but has the idea to go to New York with Sam, Blaine, and Artie. She applies to a Jewish university in New York, but is frustrated when she ultimately gets rejected. Sam, Artie, and Blaine prompt her to come to New York with them anyway. To show her how much fun it would be, they encourage her to sing this song with them. They then decide to all go to New York. Lyrics Blaine: You may think that I'm a zero And everyone you wanna be Probably started off like me You may say that I'm a freak show But give it just a little time I bet you're gonna change your mind Sam (and Blaine and Tina): All of the dirt you've been throwing my way (It ain't so hard to take) 'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name (And I'll just look away) Yeah I'll just look away Artie and Tina (Tina): Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got, knock me down Baby, I don't care Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me (Mmh) Artie: A loser like me Sam: Push me up against the locker, oh Artie and Tina: All I do is shake it off I'll get you back when I'm your boss Sam: I'm not thinking 'bout you haters, no Artie and Tina: And I could be a superstar I'll see you when you wash my car Blaine and Tina (Blaine): (And) all of the dirt you've been throwing my way (It ain't so hard to take on, and) I know one day you'll be screaming my name And I'll just look away Artie and Sam (and Tina): Just go ahead and hate on me (and run your mouth) Artie and Tina (and Sam): So everyone can hear (Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down) (Blaine: Yeah) Baby, I don't care (Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out) You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me (Blaine: Ooh) (Tina: Yeah, yeah) A loser like me Sam: Oh-woah-oh Oh-woah-oh Sam and Tina (and Blaine): Oh-woah-oh (Ooh) Oh-woah-oh (Blaine: Oh-woah) Oo-woah-oh (Blaine: Oh-woah) Blaine, Sam, and Tina (Artie): Oh-woah-oh (Just go ahead) Go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth (Run your mouth) So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down (Knock me down) (and Artie: Baby, I don't care) Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out Sam and Tina: You wanna be (Blaine: You wanna be, yeah) You wanna be Blaine, Sam, and Tina: A loser like me (Artie: You) Artie: A loser like me Blaine, Sam, and Tina (and Artie): A loser (like me) Trivia *As this version of the song is a ballad, the bridge from the original was omitted. *This version of the song was used as background music in the season six premiere episode, Loser Like Me. *This is the second original song to be performed twice, following My Cup in All or Nothing. **However, this is the first one that is actually released. Gallery loserlikemes5.gif LLM1.png LLM2.png LLM3.png LLM4.png LLM5.png LLM6.png LLM7.png LLM8.png LLM9.png LLM ND 1.gif LLM ND 2.gif LLM ND 3.gif LLM ND 4.gif LLM ND 5.gif LLM ND 6.gif LLM ND 7.gif LLM ND 8.gif tumblr_nbgtdz0Ta81ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_nbgtdz0Ta81ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nbgtdz0Ta81ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nbgtdz0Ta81ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nbgtdz0Ta81ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nbgtdz0Ta81ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nbgtdz0Ta81ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nbgtdz0Ta81ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif loser like me season 5.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes